User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ProjectExonaut Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ji Robinson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenopow (Talk) 05:22, May 8, 2011 Yes, I hope we can put our differences behind us. I hope you are aware that I am adopting this Wiki, as Lenopaw isn't active. Once I become the head of the Wiki if your still active and qualify for admin I will give you the privledges. No pr0n, no fights, no disagreements. I dont care is you decline the pr0n but I did believe that happened. I do NOT want to see that here in any way, as we will not be having an IRC, instead I shall sign us up for Wiki Chat, which is on Wiki itself. I hope we have an understanding so have a good time here. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 12:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) This is Exonaut Wiki, not Bakugan Wiki. BTW the text talk is annoying since this isnt even a "chat" site. Seriously, here just forget Bakugan Wiki. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 18:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Look, it is a Wiki and we need it to look good. You did insult people joke or not, and no offense but after all that you supposivly did they have a reason. Either way you IP Hopped. If you would have just left it alone and been nice to them on RTW or ANYWHERE, BD, RPW, Test Wiki, or any other place that could've changed. And thanks for helping. About the grammar, just don't type in pages like that XD. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 18:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing ALOT of pages. I have Banzai Squadron but I had to do meh Science Project. BTW now Im eating. Im gonna work on this Wiki like crazy in the following Days. BTW when I adopt this Wiki (If Lenopaw doesn't return within 30 days) then I will make you an admin. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 23:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Happyaqua here. How about this. We have a wiki merge. It keeps all of the pages on both wikis and the Tittle for one wiki and the tittle pic for the other. He can work here, but I'm not merging Wikis. Or he can take his info and put it here but not a new Wiki. I feel like the head admin/crat LOL. The thing is, the people on Bakugan Wiki don't like Exonaut. See if you can find a Cartoonnetwork Wiki or if any of your friends like it. I believe a Beyblade Wiki user, EdBoy3 will be coming here soon. BTW good idea on the Battle Maps. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 18:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, BTW it bureaucrat. I just look on DarkusMaster's talk page XD. BTW it isn't able to be adopted until the end of June sooo... Yeah, we will continue working here. The Map idea was good and can you help me with the rank names? I seriously suck at naming the ranks for BOTH teams. All IK is that Im a Marshall which is level 30-38. Im level 33 because it wouldn't load the first day I tried to play =_=. I just got from a School Field trip so I'll be working here for the rest or most of the day. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 18:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Your homeschool. Im in 5th Grade... althought I act older. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 18:51, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well I made you an admin and Rollback so you can block people >:D. NOW LETS DELETE THE UNEEDED STUFF AND STARTING WORKING HARDER! FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 20:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Lenopow IF you had actualy kept up with my page i stated that i am not just giving it to you but you will be a big part and i will contribute when i have time.. Yep, great. Your the pictures manager, Im pretty much the Head Admin/Crat. Im like A2 and your like TwinStar... Oh Im gonna be trying top get some Beyblade Wiki friends to help edit the Stubs Template here since I suck with them. Nice pics BTW and can you sign user pages with your actual sig and not just put ~Ji? Put maybe --Ji (Insert ~ X4 here). FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 01:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) HAI THAR! Hey Magma! itz me Crimsonstorm! :D What is that area where you took the High Quality Pics of like Skalamander? Its a crystal-like prism and I've never seen the map... FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 19:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Im not gonna be on much today. I got in trouble. Im secretly on now. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 19:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks saying that. It took me 4 months to get that spot.Happyaqua! =) 00:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I now can't get on Monday-Thursday for some reason... Ill be on all other times. Either way, I'll contribute but when Summer comes Ill be on ALOT. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 19:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) lenopow Please return the exosuit pages to the format i made them. I talked it over with darkus and that is how we are doing this. Now fix it or i will fix it for you You said I was a King on the 39 clues wiki and it took me 4 months to get to that place.Happyaqua! =) 19:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you add pictures for the Banzai Squadron and Atlas Brigade Badges? Those pics for the other badges are great and BTW I'm online for the Weekend. Your in MY world NOW 19:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ... I made more badges. Check the edit Badge page. Could you change the Badges for editing Banzai Squadron and Atlas Brigade badges? Your in MY world NOW 19:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't. A. Stupid Character won't load on any Map EXCEPT for Perplexahedron which I HATE and Basic Training won't load either. B. I don't know HOW to take High Quality pictures, I JUST learn around 10 months ago how to take NORMAL PC pictures... Sorry. Your in MY world NOW 19:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice job Thanks for making this. I like this game and have been playing for a while. Really nice job with the pages. I don't think I need help with anything right now.Grotto Kilstone 22:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks No, leave them. It'll be ready for when they do come out. BTW I won't come online until about 6:30 my time tomorrow, Im going on the Epcot Field Trip. I’m There For you Tomorrow 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We also have a WEAPONS category for a reason. List of stuff pages are just a directory. If so, why do we have a "List of Atlas Brigade Exosuits" if we have pages for Gwen? They are weapons and without them, all we'd have a HELIX Grenades! I’m There For you Tomorrow 23:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ... you realize you page is protected that only admins can edit it? Anywho, those pics DO show the Exosuits and what parts glow up, as well as it expands our articles. Ask lenopow because I think the pages could use them for the galleries. I’m There For you Tomorrow 23:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ji, I can't take away crat powers, but Wiki CAN. If I see any hint of anything inapporpriate or your past actions mentioned, I shall have all your powers removed and FSB will take your place... Just saying, just a fair warning that this place is different from all others. I’m There For you Tomorrow 20:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The Featured is Good. On the Week of June 13th we can have a "special" with Johnny and Bling Bling as the Featured. Next week-- ITS BOBO! But, I never voted for what the Exosuit WAS... I’m There For you Tomorrow 23:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude, whats going on with TS? ... I’m There For you Tomorrow 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, uh no. I just learned that you can't be trusted. One more thing, Ill have you blocked on Bakugan Wiki and if it happens on here, I'll get you blocked and all powers taken away here. You have one more chance. I’m There For you Tomorrow 18:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Make me stop asking. Shut the freak up Ji, I said don't bring your crap here Ji. One more insult or threat to me and I will have Wiki all over you. Okay please don't put the Character category on pages. We can't remove them and it isn't even a real category. Please don't. I’m There For you Tomorrow 02:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I get it you don't want anything about me. But you do want this Wiki right. So get ticked, but stop putting Character category to pages for the better of the Wiki. I’m There For you Tomorrow 02:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) tombob.wikia.com Check out solo28's new wiki, tombob.wikia.com. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 00:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC)